A typical in-line roller skate includes a molded plastic boot having a rigid frame secured to the sole of the boot. Four tandemly arranged wheels are commonly rotatably secured to the frame. The wheels are generally made of a material such as urethane and are provided in a wide range of different sizes and hardnesses each suited for different performance requirements. For example, larger wheels allow for higher top-end speeds and smoother rides on rougher surfaces, while smaller wheels provide faster acceleration and greater maneuverability. Also, harder wheels provide fast speeds on smooth, outdoor surfaces and increased wear life, while softer wheels provide increased traction and smooth rides on bumpy surfaces. Conventional in-line skates are additionally typically equipped with rear brake arrangements including brake pads configured for frictionally engaging the ground surface to provide a braking action.
The development of in-line skates has helped to increase the popularity of roller skating. Specifically, contemporary in-line skates are designed to provide a relatively smooth and fast ride on exterior surfaces such as asphalt and concrete pavement. Consequently, in-line skates have helped to move roller skating from a primarily indoor activity to more of an outdoor activity. Many participants are children that use in-line skating as a source of outdoor recreational activity.